1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination multi-level racks, and more particularly, to a combination multi-level rack easy for adjusting the height for objects storing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional multi-level rack has plural levels of space longitudinally disposed for placing or storing objects. Such racks are often provided in indoor at working places.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 illustrating the perspective view and exploded view of a conventional multi-level rack, a multi-level rack 1 comprises a couple of side racks 2 and at least a board 3, wherein the four corners of the board 3 are provided with a coupler 4 disposed through a self-tapping screw 8, respectively, so as to provide a supporting effect. Therein, two sides of each side rack 2 are provided with two vertical rods 5, respectively, with one horizontal rod 6 transversely welded between the two sides of the side rack 2; also, the horizontal rod 6 defines an interval between the two corresponding vertical rods 5. The coupler 4 is provided with a U groove 7 for being engaged between the two vertical rods 5 on the upper edge of the horizontal rod 6. In addition, the coupler 4 slightly opens a gap between the two vertical rods 5 on two sides of the side racks 2, so as to fix the board 3 on the two side racks 2.
However, when the multi-level rack is being assembled, the coupler 4 is needed to be coupled between the two vertical rods 5 first, and the board 3 is subsequently in aligned and fastened with the coupler 4. When the process is accomplished, the side rack 2 is slightly opened by the board 3 to achieve a lateral fixing status, whereby the height of the board 3, especially disposed on the multi-level rack 1, is not allowed to be adjusted for meeting different user demand. Moreover, if the height of the board 3 is to be adjusted, the coupler 4 needs to be separated with the board 3. After repeated disassembling and reassembling process, screw hole of the board 3 is unavoidably expanded to impose negative affect upon the combination strength of the components. Therefore, such multi-level rack 1 needs to be improved.